Aphrodite's favorite
by Daughter of Stars and Shadows
Summary: "Nice job Aphrodite girl, didn't know you had it in you" she sneers, I mentally curse myself for volunteering to go on this quest, with an Ares girl. all OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Duck!" my counterpart, Lyn says, swinging her sword at the monster, I roll under him, striking him from the back with my dagger. He howls in pain then disappears, his ashes flying threw the wind.

"Nice job Aphrodite girl, didn't know you had it in you" she sneers, I mentally curse myself for volunteering to go on this quest, with an Ares girl. I ignore her, and clean my blade before putting the mascara cap back on, shrinking it and turning it into a simple mascara bottle, a gift from my mom.

"We have one more monster to fight, on that hill" she points north, I shade my eyes from the sun and see a small hill top.

"Ok" I say, starting to move in that direction. My feet sink into the sand, the sun burns my skin of but I just move quicker. Twenty minutes later we get to the top.

"Where is it?" I ask loudly over the howl of the sand, I can barely see Ares daughter because a sand storm starts to swirl around us. Wait where did it come from?

I hear Lynn screaming, meaning she's fighting with the monster, I try to move in that direction but the sand pushes me back. I open my backpack and dig for the perfume my mother gave me, you're probably thinking that this is no time for perfume, that is where you're wrong.

I spray the perfume at the sand storm, it clears and I see the crab advancing on Lynn, her sword, nowhere to be seen. I open the mascara bottle quickly, it transforms into a dagger. I aim for the crab. I shoot the knife at him, the knife reaches him but not with enough strength. Lynn shoots me a death glare. The crab is almost on her and I do the only thing I can think of, pounce. I charge at the crab, throwing myself onto it's back.

I struggle staying on top of the crab as he tries to wiggle me off, Lynn is paralyzed in shock,

"A little help?" I say snapping her out of the shock, she looks around for her spear, it's not around, the Crab claws at me, with one final wiggle I fall off into the sand. The cuts from the crab hurt, it feels like my bones are broken. I look for my blade, cursing as I struggle to move on all fours, I'm about to give up hope when I spot the edge of something made out of Celestial bronze. I crawl to it and pick it out, my Knife. I get up, even though it hurts like hell, then run to the direction of crab marks in the sand, I get there quicker because the sand storm has disappeared. The crab is right in front of Lynn, she stabs the crab but nothing happens. I look for a weakness and spot a small area the is unguarded by the shell.

I charge at it, striking my knife into the crab. It howls in pain and slowly turns into a pile of crystals.

I get down to inspect the pile, picking up a piece of the shiny jem. I open my squished backpack and pull out a white cloth, putting all the jem pieces inside I take a bow and tie it, putting in back in my bag. I turn to Lynn.

"Are you ok?" I ask her worriedly, she looks at me slightly shocked and nods

"You saved my life, Aphrodite girl" she says, I laugh a little

"Was that a complement?". She thinks for a minute before answering

"Maybe, but don't get used to it".

We tend to our injuries, some Ambrosia and Nectar and we are on the move again.

"Where does Ares want to meet us?" I ask Lynn as we fly on the pegasis.

"New York, central park" she says almost falling of the winged horse.

"Be careful" I warn her as she tries to steady herself.

An hour later we land, as we get of the pegasi I hug mine, then we watch them fly away before sitting on a bench in the park. A figure approaches us, tall and muscular but harsh. His sunglasses cover his eyes but I can tell he's annoyed, Ares. I quickly take out the Diamonds out of my bag,

"Hello" he says sharply, I look at him, then putting the small bag in his hands I smile.

"How are you?" I say, I try to be nice to all the gods, I don't need immortal enemies.

"Fine. your mother has a gift for you" he slyly smiles, and grabs thin air, then opens his hand to reveal small diamond earrings.

"Thanks" I say in shock, I take the studs from his hand and safely tuck them away in the pocket of my jeans. Then Ares disappears into thin air and Lynn starts to walk away muttering something I can't hear. We call over a taxi,

"Long island" I say sliding into the backseat next to Lynn. we drive in silence, finally when he gets close enough we pay him with the money that the camp gave us. We walk for a bit and soon enough we see the large familiar stone arch.


	2. Author's note

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating for a while now. I keep telling myself I will and just never have any energy. If you like, you can read A court of Thrones and Glass, it's a story that I just started I will be updating frequently. If I decide to continue any of my other stories (which is quite possible, since I have ideas for them,) I will keep you posted on my writing progress. If you have any stories that you want to read tell me in the comments or messages. So grab some food, preferably popcorn with gummy bears, (It tastes really good, trust me), sit back, and enjoy my stories.

~ love, Meriki ~


End file.
